ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Tommy Vercetti
Thomas “Tommy” Vercetti (voiced by Ray Liotta) is a fictional character in the Grand Theft Auto video game series. He serves as the protagonist, anti-hero and playable character in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, where he emerges as the crime lord of his own syndicate. Role Prologue Tommy Vercetti indicates that his father worked all his life in a printing shop and, years later, he still has fond childhood memories of helping his father clean the rollers.Earnest Kelly: “Mr. Vercetti? Hey. You bought the old print works?” / Tommy Vercetti: “Yeah, my old man used to work on these machines...I used to spend the evenings with him, cleaning the rollers. I was going to follow him in his trade, but...I lived a different life.” (Opening cut scene of “Spilling the Beans,” Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.) Vercetti once had dreams of following in his father’s footsteps, but he has chosen a different path, instead becoming a criminal in the employment of the Forelli family of the Liberty City Mafia. Vercetti was sent to prison in Liberty City in 1971 for multiple counts of homicide, apparently totaling eleven (although Vercetti was originally sent by the Don of the Forelli family, Sonny Forelli, to assassinate only one man), which earned him the nickname “The Harwood Butcher,” a reference to the Liberty City neighborhood in which the murders had occurred. It appeared that Vercetti had successfully assassinated the man he had been sent to kill, but was then surrounded and had to fight his way out.Sonny Forelli: “Didn’t I say your temper would get you into trouble, huh?...How many was it? Ten? No, eleven men. That’s how you get to be called the Harwood Butcher!” / Tommy Vercetti: “You sent me to kill one man, ONE MAN. They knew I was coming Sonny...” (Opening cut scene of “Keep Your Friends Close...”, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City.) With the help of the Forelli family’s connections, he was spared the death penalty and only served 15 years for manslaughter. Arrival in Vice City Due to Sonny’s influence, Tommy is released early from prison in 1986. Sonny quickly realizes that having “The Harwood Butcher” returning to Liberty City and working on behalf of the Forelli family would be harmful to business, so he decides to send Tommy to Vice City to oversee an important drug deal between the Forelli family and the Vance Crime Family. Tommy and the two Forelli soldatos with him, Harry and Lee, meet with Ken Rosenberg, a bent lawyer serving as the Forelli family’s contact in Vice City. The deal is supposed to be the beginning of the family’s expansion “down south,” but during the exchange, concealed masked gunmen kill three of the people involved in the deal (Harry, Lee and Victor Vance), stealing both the drugs and the money Tommy was charged with protecting. Having narrowly escaped with Ken, Tommy immediately informs Sonny of the botched deal. The furious Sonny demands that Tommy get back both the cocaine and the lost money, or lose his life as a consequence. Tommy assures Sonny that a painful death awaits those responsible for the ambush. During his search for leads within Vice City’s underworld, Tommy teams up with Lance Vance, the surviving member of the Vance Crime Family who is seeking vengeance for the death of his brother Victor. Together, and through the help of recently acquired friends and contacts Colonel Cortez and Kent Paul, they discover that Vice City’s most powerful drug lord, Ricardo Diaz, was responsible for the ambushed deal and the death of Lance’s brother. Tommy manages to gain Ricardo’s trust over time by performing multiple tasks for him, and becomes a trusted member of Diaz’s gang. However, Lance, who has already infiltrated the gang, is spurred by the death of his brother into staging a premature attempt on Diaz’s life. Lance fails to kill Diaz and is captured by members of his gang to a junkyard to be tortured before Tommy manages to rescue him, blowing his cover as an associate of Diaz’s gang in the process. After Lance recovers in a hospital, Tommy assures him it would be best to forcefully invade Diaz’s estate in order to take him out before the drug baron has them both killed. The two men infiltrate the grounds of the mansion, killing Diaz’s men while making their way to his office, where they murder him, thus exacting revenge for the ambushed deal. Tommy then assumes control of Diaz’s huge mansion and its accompanying grounds, renaming it the “Vercetti Estate.” Following the death of Diaz, Tommy takes over his huge drug trafficking empire and expands its operations into gun-running, car theft, prostitution, protection rackets and various odd jobs (mostly illegal). Tommy then goes on to acquire multiple businesses and assets within the city, including the Cherry Popper ice cream factory and the Malibu Club, as fronts for his illegal activities and ways to launder the money, thus forming the Vercetti Gang transforming Tommy into one of Vice City’s richest, most powerful, and most influential men in the process. However, Lance begins to feel that Tommy is treating him like a child, as his brother Victor used to, and repeatedly complains of his dissatisfaction with his cut of Tommy’s vast profits. Sonny Forelli becomes increasingly infuriated with Tommy’s obfuscation of his gradual lordship over Vice City’s underworld, constantly phoning him and demanding that he not only locate the lost money and drugs, but also share his burgeoning wealth with the Forelli family. After it becomes clear that Tommy has officially abandoned the Forelli family, Sonny sends 6 collectors to attempt to forcibly tax and take control of Vercetti’s many businesses. His plans are immediately thwarted, when Tommy chases and kills them before they can accomplish their goals. After this, Sonny comes down to Vice City personally, accompanied by numerous Forelli family soldiers. Forewarned of Sonny’s arrival, Tommy sets aside $20 million of the money he has been counterfeiting at the print works in an attempt to placate him. When Sonny arrives at the Vercetti Estate with his entourage, he makes clear his disappointment that Tommy could not see what was “good for business,” and is about to accept the counterfeit cash when Lance openly betrays Tommy and informs Sonny that the real money is in Tommy’s office safe (citing “business” as the reason for his betrayal). As a result of these multiple revelations, a huge gunfight erupts in the mansion. Tommy holds off the Forelli members trying to storm the office, then heads to the roof to take out the treacherous Lance. The final showdown is at the foyer where Sonny reveals that he orchestrated the incident which resulted in Tommy’s original imprisonment. This riles Tommy and he proceeds to finish off Sonny and the rest of the Forelli gang in a climactic gun battle. The final cutscene in the game depicts Tommy engaging with Ken Rosenberg, stating that because Sonny has been eliminated, the Vercetti gang can now enjoy its dominance of the Vice City underworld, free of any allegiances. He then goes on to say that “this could be the beginning of a beautiful business relationship” between him and Ken. Epilogue Following the death of Don Sonny Forelli in Vice City, the Vercetti Gang no longer holds any ties to the “North” (i.e. the Liberty City Mafia), and Vercetti emerges as the richest and most powerful crime lord in the city. While the longevity of his reign is uncertain and contested, Tommy is indicated to be in control at least up until 1992 (the date and setting of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas), when Ken Rosenberg phones him from a rehab clinic on the outskirts of Las Venturas. Rosenberg tries to get in touch with his old boss in The Introduction prequel machinima film in order to find work, only to be turned away several times by one of Vercetti’s associates, as Vercetti has apparently terminated his “employment” due to his cocaine addiction and propensity for liability. As Vercetti no longer takes Rosenberg’s calls, their partnership is considered dissolved. Appearance Tommy is portrayed with combed dark brown, almost black hair, and a five o’clock shadow. He first appears wearing a light blue-green Hawaiian shirt with dark blue palm trees printed on it, a Gold necklace around his neck, a gold watch around his left wrist, and a pair of blue jeans and white sneakers. This outfit becomes known as Tommy’s “street” clothes. As the game progresses, Tommy is offered more wardrobe options: he obtains a blue-purple pastel suit with the sleeves rolled up over a black dress shirt and black loafers, as well as the option of a dark pinstripe suit labeled as “Mr. Vercetti” (which bears similarities to Tony Montana's uniform). A light green costume is available to perform a bank robbery, complete with a hockey mask, and is even able to wear the uniform for an allied gang, among many others. An easter egg in Grand Theft Auto lV, the graffiti wall, says "remember Tommy you are still my hero" with signs bidding him farewell along with previous main characters. Similarity to Tony Montana Tommy Vercetti, in several ways, exhibits characteristics of fictional drug lord Tony Montana from the 1983 film Scarface. This coincides with the heavy themes and appearance of the movie that has been implemented into Vice City. Among these characteristics, his exile from his old home (Liberty City), his rise to power (acquiring property and wealth in the city, and a mansion which also sports an interior similar to that of Montana’s mansion). Tommy is also a hired assassin, has killed his own collaborators (Lance Vance), took over his temporary boss’s business (Ricardo Diaz) and rebelled against his former leader (Sonny Forelli), as Tony Montana had. The only notable differences are that Montana consumed his own narcotics to the point of severe addiction, a fatal flaw that Vercetti is not depicted to have, and that the final gunfight in Montana’s mansion sees Montana eventually killed, whereas Tommy manages to single-handedly take down his captors and survive. The 'alternate outcome' of Tony surviving the final battle at the mansion and then escaping is the basis for the 2007 Scarface: The World is Yours video game. References External links *Tommy Vercetti article on Grand Theft Wiki Category:Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Category:Grand Theft Auto characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Fictional assassins Category:Fictional drug dealers Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional mobsters Category:Fictional characters from Florida Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:2002 introductions